


To The Victor Goes The Spoils

by Vixen13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom!Yuuri, M/M, Oil, Omega!Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Victor, The Arena, Thighs, Wrestling, alpha!Victor, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Victor is the undefeated champion of oil wrestling since his debut in the arena. Yuuri is determined to claim the alpha before anyone else can get there first.





	To The Victor Goes The Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that popped up in the Big Bang chat as just an idea of different kinds of omegaverse setups that could exist. It looked super fun! I liked the world building idea of it. So what did I do? I just wrote porn. Yep. Seems like me. Enjoy~

Alphas were competitive creatures, always looking to impress a mate. They joined various sports and competitions, always trying to be the best, to stand out, to garner attention. They loved it. More than that, they loved the idea of being given an offer by a beautiful beta or omega.

Yuuri was a quiet and unobtrusive omega who always garnered the attention of those alphas in the more sophisticated sports boasting of quiet strength and agile skill. It’s not that Yuuri didn’t enjoy watching the fencing competitions, and he was always impressed by the skill of the acrobats, but it wasn’t his passion.

No, deep down, Yuuri had very specific tastes and he had yet to miss a single show of his preference at the grand arena. There were many great feats of strength and prowess to be had there. The grand arena showcased some of the most violent of sports. Yuuri’s eyes were on one and one alone: oil wrestling.

Wrestlers were known for their solid core strength and limbs bulking with muscle. They tended to posture before a match, posing and showing off their bodies and assets to the crowd. That wasn’t what Yuuri was there for. What really took Yuuri’s breath away was a dark horse, unassuming in physique but powerful in action.

Currently, one man had Yuuri’s eye: Victor Nikiforov.

He was all lean muscle and long limbs full of grace. Yuuri could easily see the alpha as a dancer. Instead, Victor was in the pits of the arena, oil glistening along his naked form, and smirking in quiet confidence at his competition. Ever since he had entered the ring, he’d been undefeated.

Yuuri couldn’t deny that the sight of two alphas tangled around each other was attractive. But what really made his breath catch was watching an overconfident alpha’s hands slip in the oil on each other’s skin, offering a chance for the other to break the hold. He enjoyed when they were slammed into the mats and became a writhing mass of muscles as they desperately fought to end up the one on top. He adored the sight of an alpha pinned and helpless, struggling uselessly against a hold.

There was something special about Victor in particular, his silver hair catching the light like a beacon, asking all to witness his victory. That unassuming body secretly wrapped with hard muscle and great flexibility would use a larger opponent’s weight against them before abruptly immobilizing them. Yuuri couldn’t help getting a little wet at the sight, chest flushing with arousal, lips parted on quickened breaths.

Today was Victor’s last fight of his six week debut. He would be allowed to receive offers from omegas and betas alike now. Of course, most omegas at the grand arena prefered the larger, bulkier alphas, so Victor would likely end up with a lot of offers from betas. Well, Yuuri wasn’t about to pass up his opportunity.

Reluctantly, Yuuri stood and left the tiered seats before the match had ended. It didn’t matter if Victor won or lost this round, Yuuri’s mind was already made up. Yuuri made his way down to the offices, away from the roaring crowd spectating the various shows. He would be the first to arrive and the first to lay down a claim. It was time to choose his alpha.

 

~*~

 

Victor had only been able to wipe down some and put on a robe before being called to witness an offer. He was surprised. He’d expected to get offers after his final win today, there had been a large number of betas tossing him scented handkerchiefs during his run, but it was so soon after the match. To make it even more shocking, it was an omega.

Walking into one of the elaborately decorated meeting rooms, Victor drank in the sight of the beautiful omega in front of him. The man had golden skin, soft brown hair, and eyes he could get lost in. He smelled delicious, the slightest hint of arousal still hanging in the air. The omega smiled, looking shy and demure, a perfect compliment to his soft skin and shapely thighs.

 _Oh_ how Victor wanted to bury himself into those thighs.

“My name is Yuuri Katsuki,” the omega purred. Fucking _purred._ Victor was already getting hard.

With a visible shake, Victor collected himself and bowed politely, introducing himself in return. The omega smirked at that, like he thought it funny that Victor even needed to state his name. That must have meant the omega had been watching Victor. That sent a rush of pride through his system.

“I am honored to meet you,” Victor said with his most charming smile. “Receiving your offer is the greatest pleasure I could receive.”

Yuuri raised one eyebrow. “I am not providing my offer yet.”

Victor blinked. Wasn’t that how things went? “Then… My dear Yuuri, what must I do to earn your favor?”

“There is one other opponent I wish to see you fight prior to giving you my offer.”

That sounded ominous. The six weeks of near constant fights had taken its toll on Victor’s body. The offers were supposed to be a reprieve, a time to heal up and court those that had taken an interest in him. If none worked out, he’d return to the ring. If it did, he could take his earnings from the fight and put it towards a marriage.

“Who is it you wish to see me best?” Victor asked.

Yuuri’s graceful fingers plucked at the buttons of his shirt, letting the garment fall away to land on the floor with a soft swish of fabric. Victor’s eyes were locked onto all that perfectly tanned skin that was just revealed. He wanted to taste it, bite it, _own_ it.

The pants followed soon after, showing off Yuuri’s half hard cock and supple legs. It took everything Victor had to rip his eyes away from it and back up to Yuuri’s softly blushing face. Long fingers reached out to a container of oil and tipped the spout over his skin. Rivulets of liquid cascaded over Yuuri and was rubbed in with slow and sensuous movements, as if by a lover.

Victor’s skin heated up, his alpha instincts kicking into overdrive, demanding that he claim the bold omega in front of him. Watching that hand trail over every bit of skin Victor was so desperate to touch was like torture. There was no stopping how hard he was now, a little tent forming at the front of his robe.

“Your final opponent is me,” Yuuri said, voice quiet but confident.

It took longer than Victor cared to admit for that to sink in. “What?”

Yuuri placed one foot against the little loveseat in the middle of the room and shoved it against the wall, opening up a space on the plush carpeted floor. He stood there, shoulders back, head up, feet spread — he was challenging Victor.

“You are going to fight _me_ ,” Yuuri repeated.

A hysterical laugh almost bubbled up inside of Victor, but he suppressed it. Who in the world _was_ this omega? A trained alpha fighter sparring against a shy little omega? It was silly. And yet… And yet the alpha in him was boiling over with excitement at the thought of taking down and dominating the uppity little omega.

Victor put on his most sunshine smile. “I accept.”

Taking off his robe, he flung it to the side of the room and then squared off against Yuuri. Victor may have been sore and tired, but he still needed to remember that it was best to go easy on the poor omega. He didn’t want to cause injury to the person presenting him with an offer. That wouldn’t look good on his reputation and he would likely never see Yuuri again.

Victor really wanted to see Yuuri again.

So Victor bent forward stepped in first, aiming for Yuuri’s middle so he could wrap his arms securely around those soft hips and bring Yuuri to the floor without too much force. What he didn’t expect was for Yuuri to duck under Victor’s initial charge, grab an ankle and yank while throwing his weight forward. Victor went down hard, more than a little stunned.

Yuuri didn’t pause to gloat, just immediately began trying to pin Victor. Training kicked in and Victor threw Yuuri off, but that didn’t last long. Every time Victor broke away, Yuuri was coming back in, forcing Victor to stay off balance. He’d lost the moment he hadn’t taken his opening move seriously enough.

The grappling match was short lived and Yuuri’s lush thighs containing massive amounts of hidden muscle wrapped themselves around Victor’s neck, squeezing relentlessly. Victor’s face felt hot under the pressure. He tried to claw the omega off of him, but he kept meeting smooth oiled skin that his fingers just wanted to get lost in, not fight. Every quick breath Victor sucked in was heavy with the scent of aroused omega.

Victor’s head was spinning, in both a good _and_ bad way.

“Submit,” Yuuri growled.

And fuck if that didn’t have Victor’s cock throbbing. He’d been so focused on his instincts to fight and impress and dominate, showing off to all the spectators of the world, that he never once considered what he personally wanted. Apparently, he wanted to be crushed between the strong, plump thighs of a feisty omega.

Victor tapped out. His final battle was a defeat, and he couldn’t have been happier for it.

Yuuri sat up, his thighs on either side of Victor’s head, cock dangling like a temptation over Victor’s face. He was flushed and breathing hard, but his pupils were blown, eyes half lidded in arousal. Victor sucked in a deep breath, reveling in the sweet and musky scent that was Yuuri Katsuki.

“I would like to claim my prize,” Yuuri said, voice strong and confident.

Victor nodded, dazed and already in love. “You can have me.”

Yuuri ginned in a wicked way that sent a shiver down Victor’s spine. “I will have your mouth.”

There was no argument or hesitation. Victor immediately opened his mouth, ready to take any and all that Yuuri would give. He moaned at the first taste of cock as it slid onto his tongue. Yuuri didn’t give any time for Victor to show off his skill. No, Yuuri was far too keyed up already and began to thrust into Victor’s mouth. It was heavenly.

Yuuri bent forward, bracing himself around Victor’s body, caging the alpha in with his limbs. Sliding his legs further apart, Yuuri began to thrust harder, deeper, faster. Victor tilted his head back and opened his throat, inviting Yuuri in, sucking and licking with gusto.

Victor’s hands were rubbing along Yuuri’s perfect thighs, cherishing them for the blessings they were. His cock was rock hard and unattended, but he could care less. All that mattered was pleasing Yuuri, worshipping Yuuri, submitting to Yuuri. The sounds of Yuuri’s pleasure filling the room was like music.

All that Victor could see was glimmering oiled skin. He could barely breathe. It felt like he was drowning in Yuuri’s strong, plush thighs. That seemed like a good death. He’d happily accept floating off into oblivion as the happiest alpha in the world. He gripped at that slick skin, running his palms over Yuuri’s round ass, and then slipped two fingers inside Yuuri’s dripping wet hole.

The moan that Yuuri let out almost had Victor cumming untouched. He moaned in return, breathing in — when he could — the scent of Yuuri’s slick as it filled the space between them. Yuuri fucked into Victor’s mouth and then back onto Victor’s fingers, over and over. He was taking and claiming all at once — a champion and his spoils of battle.

Hot breath ghosted over Victor’s dick and it took everything he had not to thrust up into the promise of a mouth. He didn’t have to wait long. A tongue swiped up his length before Yuuri’s soft cheek nuzzled into Victor’s cock. It was as if Yuuri was just content to see Victor hard, wanted to keep him that way, like a stallion to be used whenever Yuuri desired it.

Victor let out the most un-alpha-like whine and trembled beneath Yuuri, desperate to be owned by this omega he never knew he wanted. Yuuri purred in response, his hips thrusting with more abrupt movements, his lips mouthing at Victor’s throbbing cock.

“Yes, Victor, mine,” Yuuri panted breathlessly, lost in the feel of the body below him.

Victor’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hips pushing forward of their own accord. Yuuri shouted and shuddered, hot cum shooting down Victor’s throat and a gush of slick dripping onto Victor’s face. That was all that Victor could handle and he was cumming with a pained groan, only the loving nuzzle of Yuuri’s cheek offering any sensation at all to his neglected cock.

Yuuri seemed reluctant to leave the wet heat of Victor’s mouth, but he pulled back nonetheless, sitting back on his heels to look down at the defeated alpha. Victor coughed and sucked in air, rolling to his side and staring up at the omega over him.

Cum was smeared along the side of Yuuri’s face, his hair was damp, his body gleaming with oil and sweat, his thighs and cock dripping with spit, slick, and cum. Despite all of that, despite the blush on Yuuri’s cheeks, he looked powerful. He looked like a god.

Victor rolled over onto his hands and knees, bowing low enough to touch his forehead to the floor. Gentle fingers brushed through his hair. He shuffled forward and left reverent kisses along the insides of Yuuri’s perfect thighs. Victor had found religion.

“I will be yours, my omega,” Victor whispered.

Warm hands cupped Victor’s face and pulled him up. Yuuri dropped a soft kiss onto Victor’s lips. It tased of sex and honey. Warm brown eyes looked into Victor’s soul and deemed him worthy. Victor had never been so content in his life.

“I will take you as mine, my alpha,” Yuuri purred.

Victor returned a blissful smile. He couldn’t have asked for any better prize after finishing his run in the arena.

**Author's Note:**

> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com
> 
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
